


Just One Phone Call Away

by AmandeBw



Series: Akane's story [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Ever since she was small, Akane has receives call from Aomine, something she's kept a secret from her carrier/papa, Kagami.





	Just One Phone Call Away

The first time he called, Akane was six years old. Her papa was out grocery shopping when the phone had rang. "Hello?" She said. "Sorry but could you get Kagami Taiga on the phone?" The man asked. Akane liked this man's voice. It reminded her of her papa. "'M sorry, papa isn't here." She answered, shuffling her feet guiltily as she spoke.  
"Papa?" The man asked. At the thought of her papa, Akane brightened and said, "Yeah, he's my papa! But he isn't my dad, I don't know my dad.". The man kept quiet for a few seconds before he asked, "Hey kid. How old are you?". "I'm... Six! I'm six mister." Akane replied giggling. "You know, I knew your papa seven years ago." The man finally said.  
"Really? Did you know my dad too?" Akane asked curiously. Instead of answering,mother man asked his own question, "What's your name kid?". "Nuhuh. I asked first mister." She replied, trying -and failing- to contain her giggles.  
"I don't know. Maybe. Now it's your turn." He answered. Akane pouted for a second before saying, "That's not an answer... But I'm Akane. Kagami Akane.".  
*  
She figured out who the man was two years later. The man -her dad, she had concluded- had been calling her everyday ever since she was six. It hadn't been that hard to figure out who he was. He knew her papa nine years ago, and she was born a year later. Plus nobody was this interested in other people's if they weren't family.  
Akane knew but she neve told anyone, not even her papa. Instead, when her dad had called this evening, she asked him what his name was. "Aomine Daiki, kiddo." He answered. The second the call was over, Akane googled his name. Aomine Daiki, she found out, was twenty-nine years old and the star athlete of the Japanes Basketball League.  
*  
When she was ten years old, her papa entered their flat in San Diego and said, "We're moving to Japan in five months.". "What?" Had been Akane's reply. Her papa just walked toward her, gave her a hug, and said, "I know it's sudden but we're moving to Japan. I got a great job as a chef in Tokyo.".  
Akane couldn't have been happier. As much as she loved her life in California, she couldn't wait to live near her dad. Her only regret was that aunt Alex wouldn't be able to coach her anymore. "Don't worry about basketball. I have a friend or two back there that can keep training you." Taiga had immediately said. Being obsessed with basketball was a family trait.  
That night, when her dad called, she immediately blurted out, "Papa and I are moving to Japan.". To which, Daiki's eloquent response was, "Uh?".  
*  
The first time Akane called her dad, and not the other way around, was when she was twelve. That day was her first official basketball match and she was a nervous mess. Taiga, unfortunately, had been called in to work and couldn't call the young girl.  
Desperate, Akane ran to the locker room, typed her dad's number, and pressed call. "Akane? What's up?" Daiki asked, picking up instantly. "I'm scared." She said, pacing back and forth in the room. Daiki's voice became deadly serious as he asked, "What's wrong?". "I... Today's my first match. I'm scared Daiki. I'm scared that I'm going to mess up or make a fool out of myself." Akane replied, her voice breaking as she spoke.  
Daiki sighted, relieved that his daughter wasn't hurt or in any kind of danger. "Calm down kiddo, everything is gonna be alright." He said, "You've been trained by Alex for five years and Riko for two. You won't mess up. And if you do then it's alright, you just need to learn from these mistakes. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. Basketball is in your blood.". As he finished speaking, Akane smiled and replied, "Thanks, that was exactly what I needed.".  
"No problem, Call me whenever you need me. Good luck Akane." And with those words, Daiki hung up. Incidentally, that day was also the first time Akane made a formless shot, winning the game.  
*  
She had finally met him when she was fifteen. Akane had been at practice when a girl said, "Oh my god! Aomine Daiki got into a car accident an hour ago!". At those words, the ball Akane had been holding fell to the ground. Riko had barely enought time to glance at her before she ran out of the gym.  
Akane knew exactly where her dad was. Daiki had told her which hospital he went to in one of their previous phone calls. As she jumped above the school's fence, a voice said, "Akane-chan." making her jump in fright. "Te... Tetsu-nii?" The girl said. Kuroko just kept his blank face and said, "I'll bring you to the hospital."  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the Tokyo Private Hospital. "If you don't know the room just ask Midorima or Momoi." He said. Akane just smiled and said, "Room 1005." before she took off running into the hospital.  
When she arrived in front of the room, Momoi was there, waiting for her. "Tetsu-kun said you'd be here. Riko also texted me to say that Kagami was coming too." The pinkette said before opening the door.  
Akane rushed inside smiling when she saw her dad resting. Soon enought, her papa arrived, panicking as he kept mumbling something about a aho getting into accidents and worrying him. It was safe to say that when Daiki woke up, he had a nice suprise. His daughter and the man he loved both hugged him, crying and telling him to be more careful in the future.  
*  
When she turned seventeen, Akane's family was complete. She had a one year old baby brother named Taichi and her parents were getting married in a month -she was a bridesmaid while Kuroko was the best man.  
She'd play basketball with them every Saturday. Taiga and her against Daiki. The scores were 16-20 with her dad in the lead. She also got a boyfriend, much to her parents annoyance, Akashi Aoi. He was Akashi Seijuroo and Furihata Kouki's son, and although he was very much like an emperor, he hadn't inherited his father's love for sharp and deadly objects.  
In the end, Aomine Akane was leading a pretty good life.  
The End


End file.
